


The Vampire in the Basement

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: It starts with everyone wanting a cure but nobody wanting the cure.





	1. The Vampire in the Basement

“Mom there’s a vampire in the basement.” At first Valentine thought she was dreaming. Runa often came to her in her dreams so she figured this was no different. 

“There’s a vampire in the basement.” Runa whispered again poking at Valentine’s cheek until she began to stir. Sitting up Valentine glanced at her daughter. Runa had crawled into the bed and was sitting besides Valentine where Serana normally slept.

“Maybe mama and mommy are back early.” Valentine yawned knowing that her luck wasn’t that good. Aela had taken Serana with her hunting last night and wouldn’t get back for another week or so. They hadn’t outright said it but the two of them needed some time together away from the circus that was Lakeview Manor.

“I don’t think so.” Runa said softly. “If it was mommy wouldn’t mama be here to?” Valentine hummed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The kid had a point if it was Serana hanging around in the basement then Aela would be somewhere around here as well.

“Is anyone else awake?” Valentine whispered getting out of bed and moving over towards the weapon racks on the other side of the room. Runa popped out of bed behind her and followed at Valentine’s heels.

“No I was already awake when he came in.” She said softly. How did a vampire get into the house? Where was that housecarl of hers that was suppose to be protecting her home. And what about her dogs she had borrowed from Isran? They were breed to hunt and alert people of vampires weren’t they? And what of Farkas, where was he? She had hired him to come and protect her home.

And why had the vampire gone to the basement? If he was a smart vampire he would have snuck into Valentine’s room killed her and then killed the children. The thought caused Valentine to stop as a fresh wave of fear hit her.

There was a vampire in the basement. All her children were in the house right above the bloodsucking leech. Suddenly the gravity of the situation smacked Valentine in the face. Taking in a deep breath Valentine moved out of her room and made her way to the trophy room across the dining hall.

“What were you doing up anyway?” Valentine asked as she looked around her display cases. Runa remained uncharacteristically silent as Valentine looked for Dawnbreaker. The werewolf figured she could further question her daughter about what she was doing when this vampire was disposed of. Right now Val had to make sure her children were safe.

“Did you only see the one vampire?” Runa nodded and Valentine relaxed only a little. When she finally found Dawnbreaker Valentine combed the downstairs and the upstairs as quietly as possible to make sure the parasite didn’t bring any friends in. All the time Runa stuck close to her side.

“Looks like the house is clear.” Valentine said just as a thought came to her. She went and made sure all the doors that lead outside were locked before heading towards the basement. “Alright go to your room and lock the doors and windows I’ll come get you when it’s clear.” Runa nodded and hurried off to the room she shared with her sisters. Taking a deep breath Valentine could smell the vampire’s scent lingering around the basement door. Reaching down Valentine opened the door and jumped down into the basement. The moment her feet touched the floor the overwhelming scent of the undead hit her in waves. Along with something familiar lingering just beneath it.

“Show yourself leech I know you're down here!” Valentine snarled. Her eyes snapping around the darkened basement waiting for the vampire to jump out at her.

“Wait don’t attack!” Valentine froze at the voice that called out to her. “It’s me Harbinger don’t attack me!” Dawnbreaker dropped out of her hands as Valentine looked down at Farkas. Her brawny friend was huddled in the corner holding his hands in front of his face. She had never seen him in that position.

“What in Hircine’s name happened?!” Valentine shouted kneeling down in front of her shield brother. Farkas lowered his hands but didn’t meet Valentine’s eyes.

“I was patrolling when a group of vampires crossed onto the property.” He explained. “I fought them off and killed most of them but one had been hiding from me the bastard jumped on my back and bite my shoulder.”

“I was able to kill the leech but it was too late the venom had gotten into my blood and now I’m... _this._ ” He spat shame and disgust laced his voice. Valentine felt pity flood through her as she looked at her friend but the thought remained of her children upstairs. She couldn’t risk having a newly turned vampire in her home around them even if that vampire was one of her closest friends.

“When I returned Serana back to her father he offered to change me into a vampire.” Valentine said the thought suddenly occurring to her. “He said that the vampire venom would ‘cleanse’ me of my beast blood I wonder if I can do the same for you now.”

“Do you really think the beast blood will cleanse me of this curse?” Valentine shrugged.

“It’s worth a shot.” Farkas remained silent for a long time before shaking his head much to the shock of Valentine.

“I’m sorry I can’t.” He finally said. “You already know how I feel about the beast blood I won’t willing go back to that.” Valentine scowled not quite believing what her friend was saying.

“So you want to stay as a vampire then?” Valentine barked. “Is that what you're saying?” Farkas shook his head glaring holes into the ground.

“There has to be another way.” Farkas said softly. “Isn’t there a cure for vampirism?” Valentine shook her head.

“Not that I know of.” She snapped. “But I do know a cure for the beast blood.” Another silence stretched between and once again Farkas shook his head much to Valentine’s annoyance. She could cure him of everything if only he wasn’t so stubborn.

“I’m sorry Harbinger but maybe we could find another way.” He said once more.

“I can’t have a newly turned vampire living in the basement.” Valentine said softly. “I can’t have you losing control around my children.” Farkas’s eyes went wide at his friend’s words.

“But Harbinger I have no where else to go.” He said softly his eyes going wide with sadness. Valentine felt her stomach turn. Farkas’s once big soft brown eyes were now sickly yellow. “I can’t go back to Jorrvaskr not like this.”

“I can’t risk you hurting my family.”

"I would never do something like that."

"You might not have a choice!" Valentine snapped causing Farkas to hang his head. 

“Please.” Valentine turned her head away and took in a deep breath. If Farkas left now she would probably never see him again. She wanted to help him but right now she didn't know how. Maybe there was a way.

“Fine.” She finally said. “But you have to stay down here until I find some leads on a cure.” Farkas nodded quickly squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“Thank you.”

“I’ll have to keep the door locked until then.”

“Of course I understand.” An awkward silence lingered before Valentine stood up. Giving him a pat on the shoulder she made him a promise.

“I’ll start looking into it tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” He said again as Valentine retreated back upstairs.


	2. The Hunter

“That’s the Hunter.” Aela said softly taking Serana’s hand in her own and slowly tracing out the constellation with their fingers. “I was born on a cold night under him and a full moon.” Which seemed to Serana to explain a lot.

“This is more romance than I thought you were capable of.” Serana laughed feeling giddy at the position they were in. They had been hunting for two days now and Serana was already ready to run away from Lake View Manor and never go back. That is if every night was like this.

Aela had set up a camp and even though she put up a tent they had decided to sleep under the stars tonight. Though they weren't doing much sleeping. Aela was sitting in the middle of camp and Serana was sitting between her legs with her back resting against Aela’s front.

“Hush.” Aela said. “Don’t ruin the moment with your senseless humor.” Serana smiled and dropped their arms down. The truth was out here in the wilds of Skyrim the two of them would never make it. They would rip each other’s throats out in a few weeks time without Valentine there to balance everything out.

Not to mention Serana could never leave her little pups behind. She had grown too attached to her little troublemakers.

Still being out here in the wild for a couple of days with Aela had been just want Serana needed. She needed this time to run free with Aela. They sat under the stars in peaceful silence for a long time before Aela spoke.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately my love.” The wolf said softly giving Serana a soft kiss on the cheek. “You have been occupying every free space in my mind which is why I wanted to take you out on a trip with me.” Serana felt a shiver rip through her at Aela’s words and turned to give the werewolf a deep kiss.

“That’s so sweet.” The vampire said softly. “I love you so much.” Aela let out a deep sigh of contentment and tightened her grip around Serana.

“And I love you which is why I’ve been wanting to speak with you about something.” Aela whispered resting her chin on Serana’s shoulder keeping her eyes trained on the sky. This was a hard conversation to have and it had taken Aela a long time to work up the courage to have it.

“You can speak to me about anything.” Serana finally said sensing Aela’s hesitance. Aela nodded and finally voiced her thoughts.

“When are you going to let me cure you?” The silence that followed became palpable. “My beast blood can erase that venom that runs in your veins.” She said after a while hoping to get a response.

“No.” Aela had been expecting that answer.

“You can be human again.” Aela blurted out. “I mean if you had the beast blood running in your veins we could cure you, we did it with Kodlak and we can do it with you.” More silence followed before Serana spoke.

“No Aela.” Serana said softly. “No I don’t think I want that.”

“I thought you hated being a vampire.” Aela said feeling herself becoming defensive. Why did Serana keep rejecting this idea?

“I do.” Serana said softly. “But I don’t want to belong to another daedric prince.”

“But I can cure you of the beast blood to!” Aela said tightening her grip around Serana. “You can be human again and belong to no one but yourself!”

“No Aela!” Serana snapped becoming fed up with this conversation. The cure to vampirism wasn’t to become a werewolf. Even if they could cure the beast blood Serana didn’t want to entertain the thought.

“Serana please listen to me-”

“I have and I’m done.” Serana said pulling out of her wife’s grip.

“Serana-”

“I don’t want to talk about this with you anymore.” The vampire said crawling into the tent with the intent to end this conversation.

"You just said I could speak to you about anything." Serana said nothing. Aela moved to follow her wife to continue on with their argument but Serana quickly rolled the tent flap down putting an end to that idea.

“Fuck.” Aela growled moving to lay down on her back. She had wanted to help Serana but now she had only made the vampire upset with her. Their romantic night was ruined and probably the rest of their trip as well.

“Good job Aela.” The werewolf whispered to herself. “Only Valentine could ruin a perfectly good time faster.” She huffed shutting her eyes. Well at least one of them would be sleeping under the stars.


	3. The Little Helper

“You should be outside playing with your brothers and sisters.” Valentine said not looking up from the map she was reading. “It’s a beautiful day for tag you know.” Runa rolled her eyes as she lent against Valentine’s desk.

“I don’t want to play outside.” Runa said. “I want to help you find a cure for uncle Farkas.” Valentine froze and turned to look at her daughter.

“How do you know about uncle Farkas?” Valentine demanded. “Last night I told you to get to your room and lock the doors.” Runa dropped her brown eyes to the floor immediately becoming sheepish.

“Answer my question little nord.” Valentine couldn’t believe how much she sounded like her father. “And look me in the eye when you do.” Runa took in a deep breath and picked her eyes up to meet Valentine’s. The look said it all. Not that Valentine didn’t already know the truth of the matter. She still wanted to hear Runa say it though.

“I did go back to my room but after you went to the basement I came back out and pressed my ear against the hatch.” She said softly. “I heard you talking to uncle Farkas and then I heard him telling you what happened.”

“You deliberately disobeyed me.” Valentine said in a dangerously low voice. She felt her anger rising at not just Runa’s disobedience but at the danger she put herself in.

“I’m sorry.” Runa said reaching forward and wrapping her hand around Valentine's. “I felt worried and curious and I couldn’t help myself please don’t be to mad at me.” Valentine let out a noise akin to a growl and lent back in her chair.

“Do you realized what could have happened if your uncle went wild?” Valentine demanded. “If I couldn’t have stopped him?”

“Well if you couldn’t have stopped him then wouldn’t I be dead either way?” Valentine's eyes narrowed and she held her tongue for thirty seconds as to not say anything she would regret.

“That is not the point and you know it.” She snapped causing Runa to flinch but she still held onto Valentine’s hand. “If I had gone against anything my father and told me, especially when it came to something like this, he would have skinned me alive and roasted me over an open fire.”  

“I’m sorry.” Runa said again more softly. Letting go of Valentine’s hand she reached forward and wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck squeezing tightly. “I won't do it again I promise.” Valentine let out an annoyed sigh but wrapped her arms around Runa squeezing her tightly holding her close.

“I’m angry because I’m scared.” Valentine said softly. “And because you didn’t listen to me.” Valentine let got of her daughter and took both of her hands in her own.

“That aside have you said anything to your brothers and sisters?” Runa shook her head. “Good I don’t want you to breath a word of this to any of them am I understood?” Runa nodded her head this time and Valentine smiled. She had already told her children that there were currently skeevers infesting the basement and not to go down there until further notice.

They had been a little annoyed considering their practice dummies were down there but normally Valentine’s word was law. Normally.

“I still want to help you.” Valentine considered this. On one hand she didn’t want to have Runa dealing with this kind of thing. She was young and should be focused on playing with her siblings not things of this nature. But on the other hand Runa already knew about Farkas and honestly Valentine liked the idea of teaching Runa some of her trade.

Her other children were of course interested but never sat down for long. All they cared about was the adventure and slaying dragons part. When it came to some of the more mundane tasks they left Valentine high and dry.

“Right now I’m currently marking down some ideas for where I might find a lead on finding a cure.” Valentine sighed. Runa lent forward and looked over the map Valentine had laid out. It was pretty beaten up and had writing all over it.

“So far you only have Riften, Rorikstead, and the college of Winterhold circled.” Runa said. “That’s not many leads.”

“Tell me about it.” Valentine said. “But this is the best I can come up with.”

“How come you don’t have Volkihar circled?” Runa asked. “Shouldn’t that be the first place you look?”

“I don’t think those vampires are interested in finding a cure.” Valentine said but Runa only shrugged and plucked the pen out of Valentine’s hand drawing a large circle around castle Volkihar.

“You still might find someone who knows something.” Valentine reached forward and ruffled Runa’s hair. “I have another idea to, maybe you might find something in Markarth.”

“Why Markarth?”

“Well don’t the mages in Markarth study Dwemer stuff?” Runa asked. “The Dwemer were so old and knew so much that maybe they knew something about vampire cures.” Valentine doubted it but allowed Runa to make a circle around the hold.

“I can’t think of anything else.” Runa said turning to look at Valentine.

“Me either.” Valentine said. “But this is enough for me to start my investigation.”

“When are you leaving.”

“As soon as mommy and mama get back.” Valentine said. “And no you can not come with me.” Runa twisted her nose up.

“How did you know I was going to ask that?” Valentine laughed and tapped her finger against her temple.

“Now go outside and play.” Relenting Runa nodded and hurried out of the room. Valentine smiled before looking over her map. Her smile quickly disappeared.


	4. The Promise

Aela was as infuriating as she was beautiful. Serana loved her more than she thought she ever could but that didn’t stop the vampire from wanting to snap Aela's neck. The silence between them since their last conversation had been tense and resentful on Serana’s part and she refused to listen to any of Aela’s explanations or apologizes. Eventually the werewolf understood that Serana wanted to stew in her anger and left her to her thoughts.

_“When are you going to let me cure you?”_

Serana’s lip curled at the memory of Aela's words. Aela’s answer to Serana’s vampirism was to just turn her into a werewolf. A different kind of monster. A different kind of slave to a different daedric prince. How could that possibly be the answer?

 _“I mean if you had the beast blood running in your veins we could cure you, we did it with Kodlak and we can do it with you.”_ And what if something happened to Serana between changing into a werewolf and getting cured? What if she didn’t survive her first transformation? What if Serana wasn’t strong enough? Then what she’ll belong to Hircine and have to hunt with him forever. Serana hated the idea of that.

And what if she did accept the beast blood from Aela? How did they know it would wash the venom out of Serana’s veins? What if mixing vampire venom and beast blood changed Serana into hybrid of the two? Some disfigured monster who thought of nothing but human blood and human flesh.

Serana would be gone and in her place some man eating monster. Then who would put her down? Would it be Aela? Would Valentine do it? Maybe Farkas or Vilkas or Rayya. The more Serana thought about the angrier she got.

“You're such a buffoon do you know that?!” Serana’s outburst was sudden but not a surprise. Aela frowned and stopped. In this uncomfortable silence Serana hadn’t been the only one left to their thoughts.

“I know I’m sorry.” Aela said softly. Reaching forward she placed a hand on Serana’s shoulder only to have it shrugged away.

“Do you know, or are you just saying that so you can subdue me?” Serana snarled causing Aela to frown. There was really only one answer to that question. Though honestly it felt like a trap to the werewolf.

“Of course I’m not just saying that.” Aela said. “I didn’t think before I asked you I just...I just thought I was helping.” Serana crossed her arms over her chest and turned to continue walking.

“My heart was in the right place.” Aela added doubling her pace to catch up with her wife. “Honestly I didn’t mean to make you so upset.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Serana snapped. “Of course your heart was in the right but you're still an idiot.” Aela scowled and thought about defending herself but instead stayed silent.

“I don’t want the beast blood.”

“Then I won’t give it to you.” Aela said quickly. “But...do you really want to stay a vampire?”

“Of course not.” Serana said stopping in her tracks still not turning around to face Aela. Taking a chance Aela wrapped her arms around Serana holding her from behind. The fact that Serana hadn’t ripped off Aela’s arms was progress.

“Then I’ll find a cure for it.” Serana scoffed weakly.

“Aela I don’t think there is one.” The vampire said softly turning around in Aela’s arms. “I’ve never heard of one.”

“Doesn’t mean a cure isn’t out there.” Aela shrugged. “I’ll find it.” Serana sighed and rested her head against Aela’s chest.

“You can’t say something like that.” Serana said with a soft smile.

“I promise I’ll find it.”

“Aela!”

“I will!” Aela promised with such fire that Serana almost thought Aela was going to throw her head back and howl up at the moon. “I’ll find it.”

“Okay, okay you’ll find it.” Serana said softly hoping to calm her wife down. She was only taking Aela’s words with a grain of salt. She couldn’t endure that kind of heartbreak when Aela came back empty handed.


	5. The Dragon Guarding the Basement

“Why is mom so weird?” Francois whispered peeking his head around the corner. It was well past midnight and if Valentine caught them awake at this hour she would double their chores and forbid them for playing outside for at least a week. Francois tried to keep his voice down as he continued to speak. “Who falls asleep sitting up?”

“Oh yeah that’s what’s so weird about this.” Hroar rolled his eyes as he craned his head to get a better look. “Why is she sleeping on the basement door?” Valentine let out an ungodly snore and swayed a bit causing the children to all take a step back well their heartbeats went crazy. For a second they thought she had woken up.

“She reminds me of a dragon guarding treasure.” Lucia whispered taking a hold of Blaise’s hand. It was a trite observation but in that moment they all thought it fit perfectly. Valentine let out another snore and they all backed away again.

“Do you think she’s making sure that none of the skeevers come up here?” Sofie whispered glancing over at Runa who only shrugged. She was the only one who knew the truth of why Valentine was sleeping over the basement door and as much as she desperately wanted to tell her siblings she knew better then to disobey Valentine. Again.

“No way.” Alesan whispered. “Skeevers don’t even know how to climb up ladders.”

“They don’t?” Samuel asked.

“No Sam everyone knows that.” The little redguard said bravely taking a few steps forward. “I bet she’s gotten us some kind of gift and is hiding it from us!”

“A gift why would she give us a gift?” Blaise stammered. “It’s not like it’s anyone’s birthdays or we did something good or she just came back from some long adventure.”

“Well...maybe she got us a dog!” Alesan said spinning around to look at her siblings. “Those vampire dogs aren’t any fun they just sleep by the fire or circle around the house maybe she got us a real dog to play with!” Hroar scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Mom doesn’t want anymore animals she got ticked when Sofie brought that fox home remember?” The little nord whispered.

“I bet she really is guarding gold!” Hroar still tried to whisper but his excitement was building with each word he spoke.

“No she's not we’ve been down there a million times and I’ve never seen treasure down there.” Lucia pointed out.

“Well maybe she found it on her last adventure.” Hroar said turning his back to Valentine as creeping towards his siblings all of whom took more steps back as he stepped forward. “I bet she found a billion treasure chests and has them hidden away down there!”

“No way where would she be keeping them?” Samuel demanded.

“And if she has so many treasure chests why didn’t we see them when she came home a month ago?” Blaise added.

“And why is she sleeping on the basement door now?” Alesan asked crossing his arms over his chest. “If she wanted to protect her treasure wouldn’t she have been sleeping over it since she got home?”

“And who is she protecting it from?” Francois threw his own question in. Hroar stood there for a few minutes trying to come up with an answer for all their questions.

“Okay I got it!” He finally said glancing over his shoulder when he realized he spoke a little too loudly. Luckily Valentine was still sleeping soundly. “When mama came home we were sleeping remember?”

“No we weren’t!” Lucia whispered a little too harshly. “We were playing tag when she came home last time.”

“She probably buried the treasure down there when we were all sleeping.” Hroar continued on as if Lucia hadn’t spoken at all.

“There isn’t any freshly turned dirt down there.” Blaise said crossing his arms over his chest.

“She’s sleeping over the basement now because she’s the only one around to guard the secret treasure down there!” Hroar began to bounce from one foot to another. “Uncle Farkas is missing in action, Rayya probably has no idea of the treasure, and both mom and other mom are away hunting which means this mom is the only one left to guard it.”

“None of this makes sense stupid.” Runa said nervously trying not to draw any suspicion to herself. Normally she would be leading the charge to the basement and normally she had the most to say out of anyone about everyone. Runa always had opinions and her silence would not go unnoticed. She was sure already the others were getting suspicious.

“And to answer your final question she’s guarding it from bandits and thieves!” Hroar said spinning around to face Valentine. “We gotta get down there and see what she’s hiding!”

“Good luck getting past mom.” Runa said and of course on cue Valentine fell over and rolled to the side granting them access to the door. Hroar jumped in triumph and tip toed towards the basement. For all their doubts the others followed with Runa bringing up the rear.

“If she catches us we’re dead!” Runa said quickly but the others ignored her. “And don't forget there are skeevers down there that will eat our eyes out!” Again they all moved forward without listening to Runa. It was like she wasn’t even speaking!

Hroar leaped over Valentine and pressed his fingers to his lips. Reaching forward he grabbed the latch and began to open the door. Panicking Runa took a few steps back and did the only thing she could think of. Well our her siblings had their backs to her Runa reached up and grabbed a vase off a nearby shelf tossing it on the ground. Everyone jumped and spun towards the noise.

“Sorry.” Runa breathed. “I accidentally knocked into it.”

“What is going on here!” No one had a chance to question Runa as Valentine woke up. She staggered up to her feet groggily from a lack of sleep. To Runa she really did look like a dragon waking up from her slumber. She roared like one as she spoke next. “Why are you all trying to get into the basement and what in the world are you doing up this late!”

No one was brave enough to speak. Hroar, who still had his hand on the latch of the door, was the first person Valentine turned to.

“Answer me boy why are you all trying to get into that basement.” All of Hroar’s bravado melted away and even though he opened his mouth no words came out. “Someone had better answer me so help me Hir- Talos.”

“We thought you might be hiding treasure down there!” Blaise sputtered taking a few steps forward. “Sofie and Lucia found you sleeping in that weird position and we thought you were guarding gold and jewels.” Valentine let out a grumpy noise and placed her hands on her hips. The silence was heavy as she thought.

“What did you all plan on doing once you got to my gold?” Valentine asked causing excited gasps to come out of everyone but Runa who knew the truth to Valentine’s sleeping spot.

“So I was right you do have treasure down there!” Hroar chirped jumping up and throwing his fists in the air.

“You were wrong.” Valentine said flicking Hroar on the forehead. “Don’t worry about where I put my treasure and don’t worry about where I sleep.” Everyone instantly deflated.

“Rats.” Hroar groaned kicking his foot against the ground.

“To bed all of you.” Valentine said clapping her hands together. It was time to end this little game they were playing. “In the morning we’ll speak about the consequences of you all sneaking around, staying up this late, and hypothetically stealing my treasure.”

“Yes ma.” They all said dragging themselves towards their respective bedrooms. Valentine cleared her throat as she noticed Runa making a break for it. The dragonborn pointed towards the glass that covered the floor and wordlessly Runa grabbed a broom. When the rest of her siblings went off to bed Valentine approached her little partner in crime.  

“Nice distraction.” Valentine muttered. “Did the truth come out of you?” Runa shook her head as she glanced up at Valentine.

“Good now off to bed with you trouble.” Valentine yawned. “I’ll clean the rest of this up.” Runa nodded and hurried after Lucia and Sofie. She didn’t noticed Hroar watching them from the second floor.


	6. The Vigilant of Stendarr

“So what do you think you’ll mother will say once you're cured?” Aela asked as she skinned a fox she caught. Earlier that morning the werewolf got the idea to make all the kids new coats. Serana wasn’t sure how many wolves, sabercats, and foxes she would have to kill to achieve this new goal but leave it to Aela to cook up such a huge order during the tail end of their trip.

“She won’t be happy.” Serana said because she didn’t think she could say ‘It won’t matter because there is no cure out there’. She knew that would only fire Aela up and the werewolf would take it as a challenge.

“She thinks of it as a gift.” It was a statement of course. Aela knew how Valerica and Harkon and most other vampires viewed vampirism. It was the same way Aela and Valentine viewed the beast blood though she doubted that either werewolf would be able to draw the connection.

“She does.” Serana said focusing on the fire roaring between them. “My mother and father believed getting the gift directly from Molag Bal was a great honor and would think me getting a cure is an insult.” Aela’s face scrunched up with disgust.

“I don’t understand how she could view something like that as an honor.” She muttered. “Crazy woman.” Serana felt her throat tighten as memories of the ceremony began to crawl up to the surface of her mind. Screwing her eyes shut she tried to push those thoughts as deep down into her psyche as possible.

“Please Aela I can’t talk about this anymore.” She said her voice shaking and cracking as she spoke. Glancing up the werewolf frowned but didn’t move to get up. She had a feeling that Serana would push away any attempts at physical contact.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Story of your life.” Serana quipped trying to get a grip on herself. Instead of taking offense Aela smiled softly and let out a very unwerewolf like purr.

“You have no idea.” She said. “You know when I first joined the companions, when I was a little whelp of a thing, Skjor use to tell me the same thing.” She said her voice tipped with pain. The werewolf hoped that perhaps her grief would take Serana’s mind off her own.

“Really?” Serana asked with a smile.

“Yep.” Aela said with a nod. “I use to go off on my own and hunt down bears, sabercats, and anything else that could have easily ripped my throat open.”

“Of course you did.” Serana chuckled.

“Apart of it was for the thrill the rest of it was to prove myself to everyone else.” Aela laughed. “It gained me respect from most everyone but Skjor he just thought I was a fool and eventually he took me under his wing he use to say if he didn’t I would just end up getting myself killed.”

“Was he the one who gave you the beast blood?” Aela nodded and said no more too wrapped up in memories of her old friend. “Were the two of you ever involved?” Serana asked unsure how else to phrase it.

“No but everyone but Kodlak thought we were.” Aela laughed. “Skjor was more like...a father than anything else even though I had a father of my own.”

“Why did Kodlak not suspect you two?”

“Because he and Skjor were together.” Aela said. “Though no one knew they wanted to keep their joinings private.”

“Why?” Aela shrugged.

“I’m not sure I never asked I wasn’t even supposed to know.” Aela explained. “And before you ask I walked in on them once by accident when I was looking for Skjor I’m no sure if they noticed me but I hightailed it out of his room and never brought it up.”

“How come?”

“I didn’t think it was my place let alone my business.” Aela said. Serana halted her questions for a while and watched as Aela continued to clean the fox.

“What was Valentine like as a whelp?” Serana asked causing Aela to laugh. It was very cute to hear Serana refer to the Harbinger as a whelp. It had been a long time since anyone in Jorrvaskr had referred to her as that but to Aela Valentine was still the confused pup who stumbled into Jorrvaskr looking to join up.

“She wasn’t even the dragonborn at that point.” Aela said softly. “I mean she was but she hadn’t gone to visit the Greybeards but she had absorbed a dragons soul at that point, she was avoiding her great and terrible destiny to defeat the worldeater.”

“Did you know she was the dragonborn when she came into Jorrvaskr?” Serana asked.

“No I just thought she was a little whelp.” Aela said with a shrug. “It wasn’t til Farkas told us after their little adventure together that she was shouting left and right we didn’t make a big deal out of it she was still a little puppy to us.”

“But what was she like?” Serana demanded with a smile. Valentine didn’t speak about her past a lot only of her great adventures with the Companions and almost every other guild in Skyrim. She spoke of slaying dragons and sometimes she would speak of the years she spent in Cyrodiil with her mother a high elf before coming to Skyrim the birthplace of her father.

Even during their own quest Valentine spoke little of herself. She listened more but sometimes would speak of Aela and the rest of the Companions. The home she was building in Falkreath and how much she liked being a werewolf. But never much about herself.

“She was awkward!” Aela laughed. “She was eager to please but didn’t want to seem like a bootlicker I think she just wanted to find her place in Skyrim.”

“Did you think she was cute when she first stumbled in?” Aela rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer when an arrow whizzed by her head burying itself into the tree right besides her. Both women jumped up to their feet baring their fangs as their attacker showed herself.

“Abominations!” A young woman shouted as she stumbled into their camp. Her face was hidden by a hood and she was clad in robes that were far too big for her. She was a Vigilant of Stendarr if the chain that hung from her neck was anything to go by.

“Don’t tell me you’ve come by yourself.” Aela growled knowing that the young woman had from the smell of it. Fear was pumping off her and unless it was disguising companions Aela couldn’t smell anyone else around but Serana and this young Vigil.

“I am not by myself!” The young woman shouted once more. “I’ve come with Stendarr and all his holy righteousness.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Serana drawled not taking her eyes off the girl.

“You’ve just walked into your death.” Aela snarled.

“I am not afraid of you companion.” She spat quickly drawing her arrow and shooting it right at Aela. It should have impaled itself right in her heart. What the young Stendarr wasn’t prepared for was Aela catching the arrow as if it was nothing and snapping it in half as if it was a twig.

“Then you will die braver than most of your kind.” She taunted taking a step forward. She was about to maul the girl when Serana stretched her hand out to stop her.

“Why don’t you just leave.” Serana suggested. “Live to fight another day, come back with more friends, or maybe invest in choosing a different career path.” The young girl shook her head and once more brought her arrow up this time pointing it at Serana.

“My parents were wiped out by your kind!” She hollered releasing her arrow. When Serana easily dodged the young warrior felt her heart drop to her boots. “I...I won’t rest until I’ve wiped out every last vampire and werewolf in Tamriel.” She was on the verge of tears realizing that the fight was lost and she was probably about to lose her own life in the process.

“The irony in that is in order to wipe out every vampire and werewolf you’ll need to become a vampire yourself.” Aela said. “You don’t think that goal can be accomplished in one lifetime do you?”

“Or ever.” Serana added in the gentle tone she normally reserved for their children. Retracting her fangs Serana waved her hand in the direction of the woods. “I think it’s best you leave now well you still have the chance if you keep attacking us we won’t spare you.” To the Stendarr Aela was sure that threat must have seemed serious but the werewolf knew better. Serana was lying through her teeth.

“Well ain’t this a surprise?” Both Serana and Aela spun around at the sound of a man’s voice. They watched with annoyance as two men strolled into their camp. “What are two beautiful ladies like you doing out here in the wilds of Skyrim?”

“Leave if you wish to leave alive.” Aela growled her patience running thin. First a vigil and now bandits.

“Don’t be such a killjoy.” The second man said with a sly smile. “Maybe we’re just looking for a little fun.”

“You won’t find any here!” The young girl warned them. “It’s a werewolf and a vampire you must leave now!” Both the bandits laughed as they continued to approach.

“I just wanted to know if you thought Valentine was cute when you first saw her.” Serana snarled baring her fangs once again. “Can we ever have a moment of peace between us?” She demanded just as four or five other bandits came out from the trees.

“Uh oh.” The vigilant stammered quickling moving closer to Aela and Serana. She didn’t like the idea of teaming up with them but who knew what those bandit would do to her if they died? And maybe if she was lucky they would all kill each other and she could run out of here.

Brandishing her dagger Aela jumped forward and mauled the first man who spoke well Serana quickly sped forward and snapped the second mans neck. The little Vigil shivered as she watched both women make quick work of the bandits. She dropped her bow as Serana and Aela finished the last of the men and women.

“Filthy bandits.” Aela snapped as she wiped the blood off her dagger.

“Did you get hurt?” Serana asked walking over to Aela and checking her over.

“I’m fine those fools didn’t touch me.” Aela snorted.

“Well it’s not like you wear protective armour.” Serana pointed out. “Besides you know how I worry about you, you hard headed fool.”

“Hey don’t act like I’m not here!” The Stendarr didn’t know why she said it but the words just came out. She had planned to run away but instead she dug her own grave. Both Serana and Aela turned their attention back to her. Quickly moving forward Serana approached the young girl and tugged her hood down causing her to yelp.

“Oh for Hircine’s sake!” Aela blurted out. “The vigilants of Stendarr’s let little kids into their fold now?” The girl, a young bosmer, blushed and tried to take a step back but Serana had a tight grip on her hood.

“I’m not a child!” She said squirming under their gaze. “I’m twelve now which means I’m basically an adult!”

“When’s the last time you ate a decent meal?” Serana demanded.

“Why do you care demon of the night time!” Aela chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. She had to admit the little wood elf was a cute kid.

“When’s the last time you ate.” Serana said more sternly. The little bosmer continue to squirm but eventually answered.

“I ate a whole skeever a few days ago.”

“For the love of the eight.” Serana muttered tugging the kid forward. “What’s your name?” She asked well Aela dragged away the bandits out of view.

“None of your business creature of the night!”

“Tell me.”

“An...Andell.” The wood elf muttered.

“It’s nice to meet you Andell my name is Serana.” The vampire said as she knelt down and rummaged through Aela’s bag pulling out venison.

“It’s not nice to meet you.” Andell said but all the fire from earlier seemed to be gone as her golden eyes landed on the venison. Unwrapping the meat Serana slide it onto the spit and began to roast it.

“Tell me how you joined the vigilants.”

“After Lord Jerkface Queen of the Vampires was killed by the dragonborn the vigilants began to rebuild I went to their hall and tried to join.”

“Tried?”

“Shut up!” Andell shouted jumping to her feet. “I don’t have to-”

“Sit down little elf.” Aela snapped as she walked back into the camp. “Don’t speak to Serana that way she’s trying to help you.” Andell frowned but did as she was told. After seeing Aela and Serana take down those bandits she was in no mood to fight too much.

“Tried?” Serana prompted one more time.

“They said I was too young and to come back when I was older.” She muttered dropping her eyes to the ground. She felt uneasy not sure if Serana or Aela would allow her to go back into the wild. She wasn’t sure if this was a trap or what the two women were getting at but she decided she had no choice but play their game.

“And?”

“Well I may have stole these robes and this pendent and I thought that if I killed a couple of vampires and werewolves they would let me join.” She muttered watching as Serana spun the meat around. Andell had felt every bit of her hunger in the past couple of days.

“Are we the first ones you tried to kill?” Aela asked amused.

“Maybe.” Andell muttered. “Hey...when is that meat gonna be ready to eat?”

“Give it some time.” Serana said sternly. “Your coming home with us.” She added.

“No way!” Andell said balling her hands up in fists. “I’ll die first before I ever go anywhere with you guys.”

“And where do you plan on going?” Serana demanded. “Off hunting vampires and werewolves again I won’t hear it you’ll come home with us and get a roof over your head.”

“No! No way!” She protested tears welling in her eyes. “I hate you creatures of the night you’re the reason my whole entire family is dead!” Serana frowned and battled with staying in her spot. She wanted to take the little elf into her arms and console her but she had a feeling that wouldn’t end well.

“I’m sorry.” Aela said softly. “But we didn’t slaughter your family and you can’t just roam the wilds of the Skyrim bandits and their nasty friends will be the least of your worries and Frostfall is only days from beginning.”

“I’ll freeze to death first!” Andell sniffed. “I won’t go anywhere with you or you or any other monster.”

“No you won’t and yes you will.” Serana said pulling the venison off the spit. Andell didn’t waste a second before reaching forward and snatching it out of her hands. Serana and Aela watched sadly as Andell scarfed the meat down as if she was starving. Of course they had to remind themselves that she in fact was beginning to.

“You’ll be coming home with us no more arguments little one.” Serana said softly. “We have warm beds, friendly children, some pets, and the dragonborn.” Andell stopped her chomping and snapped her head up.

“Th...the dragonborn?” She said in awe she looked so funny with her face covered in meat and fat. “You guys know the dragonborn?”

“We’re married to her.” Aela said. “Now finish eating and go to sleep we’ll keep watch during the night.” Andell looked like she wanted to protest but the thought of meeting the dragonborn seemed to entice her more.

"...This is a trick?”

“Nope.” Serana said. “Now eat and sleep no more going back and forth understand?” Andell scowled but said no more and continued to eat. Her meal was enjoyed in silence as the two women watched her with concern. It felt odd to the wood elf.

“Hey let me ask you a question.” Aela said after a while. “You ever heard of a cure for vampirism?” Andell shook her head and tore another piece of meat off the bone.

“The only cure I've heard of is putting a stake through their heart.” She said causing Serana to burst out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite part of this chapter was the aggressive adoption of Andell.


	7. The Quest Group Part One

Valentine was already in bed but despite the late hour couldn’t fall asleep. This quest was beginning to weigh heavy on her mind. The life of her shield brother depended on her success however Valentine had no real solid leads, no real companion options, and was chasing down a cure that most likely didn’t exist. 

With every hour that passed Valentine grew more afraid. The dragonborn certainly had her share of quests that were tainted with doom and hopelessness but she had always gotten the sense, at some point, that everything would turn out okay. When all else failed the dragonborn could always sweep down and save the day. But this seemed different somehow.

Finding this cure was not like saving the world from firstborn dragons, vampires, or dragonborns. There was no hapless prophecies or legions of people willing to help her on her quest this time. In fact right now Valentine couldn't think of a single person she felt comfortable asking to join her. 

Her first instinct was to go straight to Aela. She would be coming back tomorrow night with Serana as long as nothing happened well on their hunting trip and when they came home Valentine planned on telling them everything that happened and why she had to leave. She planned on leaving two days after that which even for Aela seemed like too tight of a turn around. She would have no proper time to rest.

Not to mention Valentine wasn't sure Aela would even come with her after hearing what happened to Farkas. She would either agree to help her cure him or hang around and keep an eye on the situation. 

And then of course there was Serana who might very well fly into a murderous rage upon hearing that Valentine was keeping a newly turned vampire right under their home. She would certainly insist on staying here to make sure the children were safe. She might even move to get Farkas out once Valentine was gone. The dragonborn was hoping that Serana would come to see it how she had. Farkas had been a good friend who just fell into some unfortunate circumstances. 

Still Valentine wasn't sure how sympathetic Serana would be, especially when the kids could be put in danger. In fact Valentine wasn't even sure what Serana would have to say to her trying to find a cure. Something along the lines of it being stupid and hopeless and Valentine shouldn't waste her time with it. 

This left a gaping in hole in who Val could take with her. She couldn't turn to her shield brothers and sisters in Jorrvaskr considering the sensitivity of the situation. That left no one she could truly trust with this secret. She didn't want it getting out that Farkas had been changed into a vampire and she didn't need rumors spreading that she was trying to cure Serana. Both would have Valentine's home flooded with vigil of stendarr's or Valerica and her new crew. 

Valentine could do this alone but she didn't want to. Traveling the wilds of Skyrim alone was dangerous and lonely and it was always nice to have backup. Perhaps in the morning the answer would come to the dragonborn. 

 


End file.
